starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Missions
Hidden Missions are incomplete missions found on the very first StarCraft CDs. Blizzard Entertainment created twelve terran missions for StarCraft Episode I. However, Blizzard later decided to remove two of the missions. In addition, Blizzard created a different version of First Strike and a demo for the zerg. These missions are hidden on older StarCraft installation CDs and must be extracted with MPQ viewing software. The missions were created using a pre-release version of StarEdit. To play them their format must be updated first; this can be done by opening and saving them again in the StarEdit shipped with StarCraft 1.0. Elements of the terran missions were later incorporated into canon via the novels Liberty's Crusade and Queen of Blades. Biting the Bullet Sons of Korhal Koprulu Expeditionary Force |side2= Zerg Swarm |side3= |side4= |commanders1= General Edmund Duke Captain Jim Raynor The Commander Executor Tassadar |commanders2= Zasz Araq |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= Alpha Squadron Fleet of the Executor |forces2= Garm Brood Jormungand Brood |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |battle= }} Biting the Bullet occurs at/near the end of the Antiga Prime campaign. The zerg began ravaging the planet and causing civilian casualties. Other Fringe Worlds were coming under attack from zerg and protoss. Jim Raynor wanted to rescue the Antigan colonists. Attacking the zerg hive clusters would draw the enemy's attention, and buy time to evacuate the colonists. General Edmund Duke thought it foolish to attack the numerically superior zerg, but both Arcturus Mengsk and Sarah Kerrigan agreed it was worth trying. Raynor and Duke attacked and destroyed a hive cluster, before being forced to weather a massive zerg counter-attack. Protoss Executor Tassadar arrived with his flagship, the carrier Gantrithor, and escorting Scouts, and offered to assist. The terrans were surprised by the offer but accepted. Together, they destroyed the other hive cluster and defeated the zerg. The Sons of Korhal then abandoned the planet, taking as many civilians as possible, before the zerg overwhelmed the world, which was then sterilized by the protoss. Notes General Edmund Duke commands the battle from his siege tank. This hero unit never makes an appearance in the regular campaigns, but is recycled for use in StarCraft: Loomings (an expanded version of the demo campaign where Duke is also available as a siege tank). The unit is available in the map editor. The map for this mission is recycled for use in StarCraft: Enslavers. The timing of this mission is up for debate in that MPQ files list it as "terran-7" and The Trump Card as "terran-8," which would suggest that this mission occurs before the Delta Squadron blockade. Of its adaptation within novels however, it distinctly takes place during/after the events of the latter mission. Elements of this mission appear in the book StarCraft: Queen of Blades, with Raynor mentioning previously allying with the protoss against the zerg and being contacted by them on Antiga Prime. The tech settings allow for a nuclear silo, but does not allow the player to train Ghosts. Operation Silent Scream Sons of Korhal |side2= Terran Confederacy |side3= |side4= |commanders1= Captain Jim Raynor Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan The Commander |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |forces1= Raynor's Rangers |forces2= Delta Squadron Nova Squadron Omega Squadron |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |battle= }} Operation Silent Scream takes place right after The Big Push. If Silent Scream had been included, the psi-emitters would have been activated in Silent Scream, not The Big Push. The Confederate defenses continued to mobilize as the Sons of Korhal planned their next attack. Arcturus Mengsk was confident that victory was near. He decided to plant psi-emitters and have the zerg destroy the Confederacy, but kept this from Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor. The scheme first manifested to his unknowing subordinates as a change of plan. He ordered a commander, the former Magistrate of Mar Sara, to capture the city of New Gettysburg. Kerrigan was skeptical the city could be held, but General Edmund Duke cryptically claimed he would throw back any counter-attacks once the city was captured. Kerrigan and Raynor deployed to the surface with the attack force. They were reinforced periodically by Duke. Local Confederate war factories and starports, held by Delta Squadron, Nova Squadron and Omega Squadron, were destroyed but the rebels were unable to hold the area. Nonetheless, Mengsk achieved his goal. During the fighting Duke planted and activated the psi-emitters. Kerrigan and Raynor were both outraged when they found out, but their protests were ignored. Notes New Gettysburg is the name of one of Tarsonis' space platforms. The city (and Sarah Kerrigan's capture by the Swarm) is shown in a cinematic in StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Betrayal. (in English). 2010. Arcturus Mengsk's transmission comes from the battlecruiser accompanying the attack force, suggesting he was actually on the front lines. However, Blizzard Entertainment had not completed creating a unit for him. His unfinished unit, available in the Emerald Patch and other StarEdit editing software, is called The Leviathan. Arcturus Mengsk is never again seen on this battlecruiser, preferring to ride in the Norad III when his empire was conquered by the United Earth Directorate. Once this map is beaten, the end transmission has the same exact lines as the previous map The Big Push. The map for this mission is recycled for use in StarCraft: Enslavers. This mission is featured in part of StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade and StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. This may have been when Nova Squadron made its escape on Nova Station.1998-07-24. Nova Station. SCC: Map Archives. First Strike Blizzard Entertainment included a different version of First Strike on older StarCraft CDs. The tech tree is unrestricted and Fenix's comments are slightly different. He discusses battles he and the player character fought against the Tagal on Dannuth VII.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (variant) (in English). 1998. First Strike. Limited Gaming. Accessed 2008-01-18.Gradius. 2008-01-18. Starcraft Bonus Missions(+2 never seen!). Blizzforums. Accessed 2008-01-18. References External Links The Cutting Room Floor Wiki Category:Hidden missions